From U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,225 there is known a method for storing and protecting a plurality of Compact Discs, wherein they rest against a series of `V` shaped storage cushions which, themselves rest within a gusseted outer jacket, for containment and security. In this arrangement, the discs may be separately accessed or replaced without relative, abrasive movement against the sensitive optical surfaces. The functions of containment, versus stabilization and surface protection, have been mutually separated, with the cushion arrangement opening widely to receive the discs, and with the discs resting `against` the cushions, rather than `within` protective envelopes. In addition, there is compensation for the widely varying volume, with stiffness in the cushion substrate urging an equilibrium volume of air to reside within polymer layers that form the sleeve of the cushions, and this stabilizes the discs without interfering with access.
In another reference, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/264,436, now abandoned, the present inventor discloses a method for the construction of a highly resilient envelope with low pocket and foldover cover that exhibits exceptional qualities of openness, flexibility, and easy access, while yet retaining strength and structural integrity. Said application discloses the use of a cushion insert to compensate for openness and to stabilize the disc in the pocket, so that greater openness is achieved without loss of control. The cushion is shown in flexible attachment to the envelope and, due to its compressability and low friction, reduces abrasion on the optical disc surface. This result is further improved in the present application which discloses a detached cushion, capable of being moved together with the disc as a unit, so as to eliminate chafing almost entirely. The importance of fullness in the envelope is further emphasised with the use of multiple, parallel creases, discussed in the earlier application and illustrated further herein, and with the use of an extremely flexible polymer film sleeve envelope and stiffener.
It may be noted that there is a fundamental design conflict between access and stability, which is addressed by the inventive construction. It is within this context that the current improved storage means is disclosed.
The inventive construction has an objective, to provide a low-cost means to package and display, as an original article for sale, a single Compact Disc, with the essential parts of the package to be retained after purchase for attractive and servicable storage and collection.
The objective further extends to the low-cost versions of the Compact Disc known as `CD-singles` which usually contain one or several titles in a manner analogous with 45 rpm records.